The present apparatus and methods for use relate generally to an impact detection system. More specifically, the present apparatus and methods for use relate to an impact detection system for use on a variety of different structures, such as for example: a spacecraft, aircraft, roof of a building, etc. Still more specifically, the present apparatus and methods for use relate to a system for measuring a physical force applied to a piezoelectric panel array coupled with a communications and control subsystem.